1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors which are mounted on a major or so-called printed circuit mother board and which receive and electrical connect circuits on minor or so-called printed circuit daughter boards. The invention also relates to guides associated with the connector for guiding and retaining the daughter boards into the connector.
2. The Prior Art
A typical prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,665. In one embodiment disclosed, a housing of insulating material provides a shroud for a double row of terminals independently mounted on a printed circuit board. Further, vertically projecting card guides are located at each end of the housing. The guides have channels therein which are in registration with the card-receiving channel in the top of the housing. Although the guides are an integral part of the housing, the connection therebetween is narrow so that the guides have some resiliency.
An alternative embodiment disclosed is one wherein the terminals are fixed in the housing.